Our Favorite Time Of The Year
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Everyone at the Grant Mansion loves Christmas and this year, they've got something in mind for some of their favorite relatives, Jocu and his family. :)


**This story came to me and I just had to write it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Summer and Forrest belong to VinnieStokerLover. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Jocu and his family, along with the Black Tickle Knights, belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, and Courtney.**

* * *

 **Our Favorite Time Of The Year**

The kids were singing Christmas carols as they decorated the house for Christmas, laughing and giggling happily as they worked. Rachel and Sasha were in the kitchen baking cookies, cakes, and pies while Whampire and Rook built and decorated the gingerbread house. Rook then sneaked a glance over at Rachel and snagged a still-warm, but mostly-cooled cookie and snuck up behind the blonde-haired woman, wrapping his free arm around her, making her smile and lean her head back against his shoulder as he held the cookie up to her mouth and she ate it, smiling at him lovingly.

Whampire smiled at them and went up to Sasha, hugging her from behind and holding her close. "I just love Christmas," he said. "Especially when I'm spending it with my family."

"Me too," Sasha said, kissing him and he returned the kiss.

Sage came in, smiling at his parents and aunt and uncle. "We've almost got all the decorations up," he said.

Rachel smiled. "And is everything ready for the big surprise?" She asked.

"All ready," the boy said before smiling again. "How did you get the Tickle Knights to agree to keep Jocu and the others busy until we were ready?"

His aunt laughed in amusement. "I promised them a whole plate of cookies as their Christmas gift if they helped us," she said. "Those Knights love sweets."

"Who doesn't?" Courtney asked as she came in, holding up the mistletoe. "I can't figure out where to hang this."

"Here, I'll help," Whampire said, taking his niece to the entrance to the living room and picking her up, flying upwards a bit so that she could hang the mistletoe above the entryway. Smiling, the twelve-year-old did so and giggled.

"Perfect," she said with a grin.

Rook did a double check on the decorations and everything and smiled. "Okay, everything's ready," he said.

"Alright, places everyone!" Sasha called out.

Giggles and laughter answered her before it all became quiet and it was soon just Rachel and Sasha left. The sisters nodded to each other and Rachel went for the kitchen while her sister headed towards another room.

* * *

Jocu and his family were in the throne room with the Tickle Knights when the red Lauhinian's ears perked up as he felt something odd and closed his eyes, listening closely.

" _Jocu! Jocu!"_ He heard.

Recognizing the voice to be Sasha's, he responded back. _"Sasha, I'm here. What's the matter?"_ He asked.

" _Come quick! Hurry!"_ She replied.

Jocu stood up. "Something is going on," he said. "Sasha is frantically calling."

"I wonder what could be wrong," Jest said.

King Lauhin stood up. "We must go see," he said.

"Yes," Queen Bliss agreed.

"Your Majesties, we'll accompany you," said Optimo, the captain of the Black Tickle Knights.

"Thank you, Optimo," Jocu replied as they all gathered together and teleported to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

Rachel was in the kitchen when she heard them come in and she smiled. The plan was going exactly as they hoped. She then schooled her features into a welcoming, happy smile and turned to greet the Tickle Monsters and the Tickle Knights. "Hi, everyone! Merry Christmas!" She said joyfully.

"Merry Christmas!" They responded back with smiles before Jocu looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, where is Sasha?" He asked.

"I believe she's down one of the hallways. Why?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

"She was calling me frantically a moment ago. She seemed worried or upset," he said.

Rachel blinked and shook her head. "No, she's fine," she said. "Other than maybe feeling a little dizzy from Whampire kissing her, she's alright."

They all chuckled at that before Jocu looked at Rachel. "Is Sasha here?" He asked.

"Yes, somewhere," Rachel replied, though she truly didn't know exactly where her sister was at the moment.

Courtney suddenly came running in and she looked out of breath. "Oh, Uncle Jocu! Thank goodness!" She said and she saw they were all there. "Oh, good! You're all here!" She said. "We need help! Big time!"

"What is wrong, little one?" Queen Bliss asked in concern.

"I'm not sure," the young girl answered. "I was just told to find someone to help."

"Who?" King Lauhin asked.

"Aunt Sasha," Courtney responded.

Rachel stood straighter before secretly winking at her daughter. "Where is she?" She asked.

"In the ballroom," the twelve-year-old answered. "Hurry. Follow me."

Quickly, everyone headed for the ballroom and Rachel cautiously peeked in, but found it dark. She shook her head. "It's all dark in there," she said. "I can't tell if someone's in there."

"Allow us," Vivo said with a gentle smile as the royal family and the Tickle Knights entered, not seeing the smiles Rachel and Courtney shared.

A moment later, the lights blazed on suddenly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The royal family suddenly found themselves pounced upon by the kids who lived at the Grant Mansion and the aliens too. Yelps of surprise sounded out before laughter ran though the room as the royal family realized they had been set up, but they really didn't mind as they knew it was in good fun.

The children eagerly gathered all around them, hugging them happily. "Come on! The party's ready to start!" Forrest said eagerly.

"Mommy and Auntie Sasha made a lot of goodies, as did everyone else!" Summer said eagerly.

Megan laughed as Optimo scooped her up and tickled her sides playfully, making her laugh harder before Rachel came in with more food and Sasha helped her out, smiling as they saw their best friends laughing and then looking over at them. Jocu came forward.

"So this is what I was sensing earlier," he said, hugging the girls and tickling them, making them laugh. "Very clever."

They both giggled before he stopped and let them rest. "The Tickle Knights helped us," Sasha said.

"I promised them cookies if they helped us with our plan to surprise you all today," Rachel admitted.

King Lauhin laughed in amusement, as did Queen Bliss, and the others. "Well, you definitely surprised us," Amio said happily.

"Definitely," Jape said with a smile.

"Smart and beautiful," Blithe said, winking at the girls, who knew he was only playfully flirting with them.

"And creative," Jovi said, looking around at the decorations.

The party then kicked off as everyone ate, chatted happily, sang, and even danced. Rachel and Rook performed a duet of some Christmas love songs, as did Sasha and Whampire, making everyone cheer.

Jocu sought out Rachel after a while and wrapped her into a warm hug. "Thank you for the surprise, Rachel," he said.

She turned to him, smiling. "You're welcome, Jocu," she said. "I'm glad you're all here. A Christmas party is the most fun when friends and family are around."

"Very true," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she replied.

The party, dancing, singing, and laughing with family and friends made this time of the year a favorite for them all.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**

 **Message to guestsurprise: I got the other story too, Amiga. Thank you! :) I'll post it after the holidays. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
